The Lady and Her Stable Girl
by SailorMars009
Summary: Once upon a time,there live a young couple by the names of Regina and Emma, both of whom were very deeply in love.The only problem was,Regina's mother Cora wouldn't approve of them because of thier difference in status. Cora is planning to marry Regina off to another noble. Will their love be enough to keep them together or will Cora win is separating them? (One-Shot)


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show. The only thing that I will claim to own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews and creative criticisms on the story are very welcome but please keep all comments, review, and creative criticisms civil and polite. And if you don't like this story then don't read it.**

**Summary:**** Once upon a time, there live a young couple by the names of Regina and Emma, both of whom were very deeply in love with each other. But the problem is that Regina's mother Cora wouldn't approve of them because of Regina has the status as a noble women and Emma is simply their stable girl. And if she ever knew, Cora would kill Emma within seconds of finding them out. Not to mention Cora is planning to marry Regina off to another noble. Will their love be enough to keep them together or will Cora win is separating them? (One-Shot)**

* * *

**The Lady and Her Stable Girl**

In the beautiful land of the enchanted forest there lied the White Kingdom where people, both commoners and nobles a like lived very happily. But no one was happier than in the south-eastern coroner of the White Kingdom, there lived a young woman by the name of Regina, whom was the nineteen years old child to Lord Henry and Lady Cora Mills. Regina was a very sweet and kind young lady that had one of the kindest hearts anyone can see and had lived a relatively good life within her parents' well guarded palace.

Regina and her father were best friends and just wanted Regina to be happy, but her mother on the other hand was another story. Cora was a powerful sorceress that was born to a family of millers, whose black heart loved nothing, but power and status. Many years ago Cora had seduced her father, Henry, and stole his heart, so she could force him to marry her. When they were finally married so Cora gained the power and status she had always wanted. When Regina was born, Cora couldn't be happier because when Regina was of age she could past her dark arts on to her daughter. Cora had tortured her daughter for years hoping to turn her heart as black and as evil as her own so when her magic did surface, it would manifest as dark magic.

Unfortunately for her mother, Regina hid her ability to use magic from her to protect herself because her mother was a cruel woman. The only one who knew of Regina's magic was their stable girl by the name of Emma Swan. Emma was not only the only person Cora couldn't control, but she was also secretly the love of her daughter's life. Emma was an abandoned orphan that Lord Henry had taken in when she was five years old and put her in the lofted above the stables. When her family they had taken her in they had put Emma to work as their stable girl for the last twelve years since that day. Ever since they met that first day as children, Regina and Emma had become very fast friends that only evolved in to a romance within the last two and half years of their lives. Whenever Emma wasn't working or giving Regina horseback riding lessons, both girls were sneaking around Cora to see each other.

* * *

On this particular late spring day, Regina had been sitting in the palace garden on a beautifully carved stone bench in the shade of a tree, where she was waiting for Emma to come and met her. Regina was trying to relax as she was watching the petals of the white apple blossoms fall so slowly to the ground. As she was watching the flower petals from her seat going deeply in to thought about how much she hated her mother and how she kept her and Emma from being together in public, unless it was for her horseback riding lessons.

That was when something suddenly swung down from the branches, where it just stopped short in fount of Regina's face. The sudden motion of whatever thing was that had swung down cause Regina to give a quick shriek as she fell backwards off the bench as her arms fling protectively over her head. The brunette only had the courage to look up when she heard a very familiar laugh coming from whatever had swung down from the tree that could be from only one person in the world. Looking up, Regina saw the girl with the long curly blonde hair and greenish blue-eyes of the seventeen year old that was Emma, whom was still hanging upside down with her legs wrapped around a thick tree branch laughing at the older girl.

"Emma, why did you do that!? You know, I hate when you sneak up and scare the snot out of me like that." Regina jumped up and playfully growled at the younger girl as she brushed off dirt that had gotten on to her light tan riding pants and baby blue riding jacket. "I just wish I know how you always managed to do that."

"Well it's your own fault that you make it way easy enough most of the time, but it way too easy when I know your distract about something." Emma giggled still hanging upside down.

Suddenly Regina took a step forward closing the distance between them even more causing Emma to stop giggling. The blonde took a deep gulp and breathing heavily now that she and Regina's faces were only a few cementers apart to the point where they could almost kiss. Being this close to her and being able to feel the brunette's warm breath on her pale skin was enough to make the younger woman's legs become wobbly enough for her legs accidently loosen around the branch causing her to fall to the ground landing on her head with a loud thud. Regina first made sure that Emma wasn't injured too badly before she had started to go in to a giggle fit.

"At least I didn't lose my touch at making your knees turn to jelly." Regina giggled before she helped the curly-haired blonde to get back on to her feet; before the dark haired woman throw her arms around the stable girl's neck before giving her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "I missed you all day, my white knight."

"I miss you too, my lady." Emma said smirking at their usual playful banter as Regina started to lead her towards the base of the tree that they were under before Emma scared the wits out of her and made her jump. When they got to there, Regina had Emma sit down first and lean back on the trunk of the despite her protests. After she got Emma settled, Regina turned around, sitting down on the ground next to the blonde in the soft grass, and Regina leaned back in a way so she was curled up to Emma's upper body, wrapping her arms around her love. Emma smiled as she wrapped her own strong arms around the brunette, as Regina nestled face in to her neck and took a deep inhale though her nose so she could take in one of her favorite smells in the world. It was the smell of the sweet, soft hay from the stable that the blonde always smelt of.

Both girls then proceeded to continue to watch the flower petals to fall as they enjoyed the other's presences and touch. Although both were terrified of Cora or one of her mother's heartless servants coming out of nowhere and finding them together like this. They both know if Cora ever caught them she would take Emma's heart and turn it to dust in front of her daughter, and then torture Regina worse than she ever had before.

"I wish we could spend eternity like this. I don't want to ever leave your arms, Emma." Regina said contently as she snuggled deeper in to her blonde.

Emma softly chuckled and tightens her arms around the smaller girl giving Regina a small reassuring squeezed. "Well love, you could marry me and then we could run away to some land."

Regina sat up a little bit leaning on one of her elbows, her gentle brown eyes wide, with a hand still resting on Emma's chest. "Wait, Emma are you being totally serious with me or are you just day dreaming along with me?"

"I am being totally serious with you Gina." Emma said letting out that wonderful chuckle of hers. It was the one that that somehow always had a way of making Regina melt even further in to her. "It's the only way we really could spend eternities with never ending moments just like this and be happy like this."

"But what if she winds up tracking us down and hurts you and takes me way? I would never be able to live with myself if something happen to you"

"She wouldn't find us if we can find a portal that would take only the two of us to a land where there isn't any magic. That way there would be absolutely no way for your mother to get to us or find us and we would be completely safe from your mother then." Emma said with confidence. "I am more than positive that your father if he still had his heart, he would what me to get you away from your mother. But I will admit I would miss him as much as you would. After all he was the closest thing that I ever had to an actually father that I can remember."

"I know you would miss him as much as I would." Regina said sadly as she cupped Emma's cheek and started to cresses it gently, but stopped suddenly when she sensed one of her mother's heartless servants coming closer to their hiding spot. "Love someone is coming you have to go before they see you."

Emma nodded leaning forward giving Regina a quick peck on the lips before he whispered back. "Ok I will go Regina and I think I know someone that can help us get away from your mother. Met me later, tonight in my loft above the stable, and I should have something that can help us by then."

And with that Emma ran out of sight, just in time for the messenger to come in to come in to view."

"Excuse me, my lady" The massager bowed. "Your mother has something that she wants to discuss with you and wishes to see you in her drawing room."

"Very well! Thank you for the message, you are dismissed." Regina huffed very annoyed at her alone time with Emma being interrupted by her mother once again. Her mother always found a way to interfere when she was spending time with her blonde.

* * *

"I can't believe she would agreed to marry me off to that old man, what's his face, without my consent or any input from me!" Regina growled angrily as she slammed opened the door of Emma's loft above the stables and stomped though it towards the blond laying on the bed. Emma sat up quickly on her bed, a shocked at how aggravated the brunette seemed from the meeting. Looking Regina up and down Emma noticing the brunette wasn't wearing the same clothing as before it was a beautiful baby blue silk dress.

"Wait…. What exactly is going on?" Emma asked knowing that whatever was going on it couldn't be good if Cora had her fingers in this. So she got up and started to walk towards Regina who was now sitting on the long wooden window looking seat looking outside. When she reached the brunette, Emma sat down behind her and put one leg next to the window and left the other hanging off the window seat. Gently the blonde leaned her torso forward so that it was pressed in to Regina's back and Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Regina noticing what Emma had in mind as she let Emma lowered them backwards so that Emma's back was leaning on the out cut of the window. "Why don't you tell me about what happened when you went to talk to your mother, Regina?"

At this Regina nodded as she moved in Emma's arms so that she was laying on her so she could wrap her own arms around the blonde and for the next few hours Regina told Emma everything that had happed. About how Cora had arranged for Regina to marry an older man by the name of King Leopold who was old enough to be the brunette's grandfather and how she was supposed to meet Leopold two days time at his castle.

Emma gave a heavy sigh knowing that they had to get away from here quickly and go through the portal to one of those worlds without magic. The blonde know that she couldn't live without Regina and that they had to get away from Cora. "Regina you remember what we were discussing before? You know about the going through a portal to a world without magic?"

Regina nodded as she moved to sit up so she could be facing Emma. She watched the blonde with her beautiful chocolate eyes as she waited for the other girl to continue.

"Well I talked to that friend I was mentioned to you before. She is a good fairy friend of mine, named Nova. And Nova listened to our case and she had given me some magic beans that will get us to that world I was talking about." Emma said as she pulled out three beans that were glowing in a lime green color and showed them to the brunette. "Not only will they take us there but they will make sure that your mother can not follow us there."

Regina's eyes started to tear up as she lunged forward suddenly, as her arms swung around Emma's neck, and landed a soft, but passionate kiss on Emma's lips as the force of the older girl's lunge had knocked the shell-shocked blonde against the wall. They stayed locked in the kiss for several minutes, Emma still completely a little shell shocked about the brunette's reaction as she just wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's tiny waist. Then as sudden as the kiss had begin Regina pulled out of the kiss looking down at her best friend/lover with a loving twinkle in her eyes.

"So when do we leave?" Regina said smiling.

"We leave tonight but in a couple of hours. I have already taken care of the couple of the things that we will need, so don't worry about that." Emma said relaxed as she returned the smile. "But as for right now let's get some sleep I will wake us up in a couple hours so we can leave."

With that Regina planted another sweet kiss on Emma's lips, then for next couple of hours they just sleep all cuddled up in each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours later, the love birds had snuck out of the stables and out of the palace quite easily thanks to Nova and some help she got form Flora, Fawna, and Mary Weather to put the whole Palace asleep. As soon as they got out they headed towards the edge of the dark forest followed by the four miniaturized versions of the fairies flying in tow. When they made it deep in the trees the six women stopped to catch their breaths at a good spot to plant the beans to open the portal.

"Ok girls this is a good of a spot as any to use the beans as any." Nova said as she used her magic to make a hole in the ground that was appropriately deep enough for the bean to be placed in. "Emma all you have to do is just throw the beans in, than me and the others will take care of the rest."

Emma nodded as she tossed the three beans in to the hole and stepped back so she could hold Regina as they watched the four fairies work their magic. Suddenly they heard someone approached from behind, spinning around, both of the girls saw Cora approaching them angrily with her eyes and both her hands glowing with magic.

"Regina what are you doing?" Cora shouted stopping a few meter from them. "Why are you trying to ruin your future that I have worked so hard to set up for you?"

"Because it is not the future I want, Mother! I want to spend my life with Emma because she is my true love." Regina said firmly as she held Emma just as tightly as the blonde was holding her. "We are going to some place where there is no possibly way for you to find us and even if you did you couldn't use magic to harm us."

"Don't be ridiculous what possibly life could you have with a simple stable girl…When you could be queen!" Cora said as she suddenly raised one of her hand which send Emma flying in to a nearby tree. Emma hit the tree hard; Regina knew her mother was chocking her love as she saw Emma starting to claw at her throat.

"Mother, please stop! Your killing her!" Regina shouted with tears in her eyes as she and the fairies watched helplessly.

"I am sorry Regina but I simply cannot do that, because you see Regina I simply cannot allow you to make a mistake of marrying this filth much less one that is a girl, when you have a chance to be a queen." Cora answered as she tightened the magic around the blonde's neck. As the Emma started to pass out from the lack of air; when suddenly sparks of light pink colored fairy dust hit Cora sending her flying knocking the older women against a tree making her lost her grip on Emma's neck allowing the girl to drop to the floor and immobilized the witch.

"I am sorry Cora, but I cannot let you do to Regina as my own mother Blue did to me with Dreamy." Nova said as Regina ran over to Emma, so she can help up the semi awake blonde to her feet. "Girls the portal is open and you have to go now and Flora, Fawna, and Mary Weather can't hold it open much longer, so go now."

"Thank you Nova." Both said girls said weakly.

"I know girls, but I need you to just go now! I can hold her much longer!"

Both girls nodded as they jump in though the portal just in time as it closed behind them and Nova couldn't hold Cora any longer. As soon as Nova lost her grip on her spell, the four fairies scattered to the wind before Cora could take aim at them.

Cora slammed her fist against the tree and screamed so loudly that it nearly shook the entire forest.

"Regina, you will do what I want you to do and Emma well not escape from my wraith." Cora muttered to herself. "I will have my way."

**The End**

**….Or Is It?...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello my Dearies, I hoped you had enjoyed this story because I most definitely enjoyed writing it. Most of this story was a originally a historically fiction story I had written for a college class about a year ago at my old school that I thought might be a cool one shot for my ****_swan queen_**** as well as a little bit of a tribute and reference to two episodes in season one of '****_Once Upon a Time_****'. They are the Stable Boy episode and the episode where Rumple's son used the magic beans that the Blue Fairy gave him to come in our world, except I replaced Blue with Nova in this story. **

**Aside from the reason, I personally like Nova over Blue, I feel that Nova would be more sympatric towards Regina and Emma's case then Blue would be considering she was in a similar situation as the one I put these two in. I really hoped you guys have enjoyed it and if you guys want I could possibly whip up a sequel for it as well. And I will update my other stories as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
